Linda Lang
Kara Zor-El aka Linda Lang was new earth's incarnation of Supergirl. She was Superman's cousin, Lana Lang's niece, and the last survivor of Krypton's Argo City. Summary There have been many incarnations of Supergirl, the most current "Girl of Steel" is Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin and last survivor of Krypton's Argo City. In New Earth, Supergirl is a member of Lana's family who is also her mentor. Adopting the Lang Identity After a series of unfortunate mishaps, lapses in judgment, and an article written by Cat Grant titled "Why the World Doesn't Need Supergirl", which turned public opinion against her, Kara decided that she should scale back her actions as a full-time super-hero. At the suggestion of Lana Lang, Kara adopted a civilian identity as Lana's niece and began calling herself Linda Lang. The New Insect Queen A few months later, Kara finds out that Lana Lang is ill. She is furious that Lana kept something so important away from her but calms down when she hears Lana's explanation: Kara was so busy Lana didn't feel like bothering her. Supergirl scans Lana's body and sees the disease and what it's doing to her cells, but, before she can look for a cure, Inspector Mike Henderson contacts her to help him on a case: The Silver Banshee. As she discusses with Henderson about the Silver Banshee, she hears some very scary words: "Stay with us, Lana!" Kara makes a run for it and goes to the hospital, where she can hear everything except for her friend's heartbeat, and Lana Lang is dead after all. Kara describes this moment as the second time that day where she was deafened. She tells the doctor Lana was her only family, and is all alone now. She mourn quietly until she remembered that Lana had told her about "things" in her body that doctor's couldn't identify. She wants to see Lana's body one last time to check what happened to the "things" when she hears a scream from the nurse bringing the corpse to the morgue. As Kara bursts into the room, she sees Lana enveloped in a cocoon of insects, and the cocoon cracks open with some green light inside. Kara goes into a giant cocoon that had erected it's self in the city, she gets encased in a "Amber stone" of some sort where she rested, until Gangbuster entered the cocoon and freed her. The two returned to S.T.A.R. labs, were Supergirl met up with Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi). The two came up with a plan to infiltrate the cocoon and rescue lost member of the science police. Gangbuster and Kara, venture into the huge cocoon, and they are attacked by the Insect Queen; she tells Kara that she had been infecting Lana for the past year. A fight ensues between Kara and The insect Queen, however Kara manged to strap her to the machine Dr. Light created. The explosion completely kills the virus that was infecting Lana, however it did not cure the lack of trust Kara felt Lana lacked for her. Feeling betrayed about Lana's unwillingness to share her illness, Kara told Lana that she was her home, much to the dismay of Lana, who protested, in the end Kara flew away leaving Lana at the hospital. Who is Supergirl? After the destruction of New Krypton Kara apologized to Lana for her behavior during the Insect Queen event and they reconciled. Kara is having a nightmare; the nightmare quickly turns into her friends and family in hell, telling her she hurts everyone she touches. She wakes up and Lana lets her know that she thinks of Kara as family. Kara tells her she no longer wishes to be Kara Zor-El, but wants to be Linda Lang full time now. She says Supergirl is gone too. She even cuts her hair. They go to enjoy some coffee, where Lana asks Kara where she was during the 6 weeks after the war, but before moving in. She suggests that Linda attend Metropolis University. Doctor Light and Gangbuster are investigating a crash site. The ship opens and reveals a Bizarro Supergirl. Bizarro Supergirl is ripping Metropolis apart. Jimmy Olsen manages to take a picture of Bizarro Supergirl and send it to the Planet before being subdued by her. Meanwhile, Lana has called Kara and is trying to convince her to change into Supergirl and save the day. Cat Grant overhears the conversation and realizes that Lana and Supergirl have a close relationship. Realizing she can't just quit being who she is, Kara changes into her Supergirl costume and flies off to save the day. The Day of the Doll When Cat finds out that she was being targeted by the Toyman, she reaches out to Lana for help. She tells Lana she knows about her relationship with Supergirl. Lana informs Kara of Cat's problem and convince her to help. Kara and Cat not only save the day but manage to work through their issues with one another. Later, the Kent's have a Christmas gathering at the farm. Clark, Lois, Lana, Conner, Krypto, and Linda are all there where Lois shows Linda (Kara) the Daily Planets new headline: The Day I Needed Supergirl, written by Cat Grant. Kara agrees that even though she may not be perfect it's her life and she's happy with it. (This is the last issue of the Sterling Gates and Jamal Igle team.) Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:New Earth Langs Category:Relations of the Langs Category:New Earth Universe